Moonlight Lake
by Rhuen
Summary: A Dark interdimensional entity has abducted Jason and dropped into Moonlight Lake, a lake on the world of Aesperia where swords, sorcery, and advanced science reign. How will the local authorities fare against this new monster?


The full moon shines upon the crystal clear surface of the pristine lake. On the shore a blanket is shared by a man in simple armor, his broadsword sitting by the edge of the blanket. By the man's side is a simple peasant woman, her smile however might as well be coming from the goddess herself in the heart of this man. The tranquil scene is cut short by the sound of splashing, they look up to see a tall strange man walking from the water. His gait is slow, his face covered in a strange white mask, and held in his hand an odd short blade, he is clothed in odd rags alien to them.

"Shiro," says the woman getting up.

"Stay back Chohiro," says the man having grabbed his sword as he stands in front of her.

"Who are you?" demands the man.

The silent figure comes forth and brings down his blade.

The man blocks it and struggles a little.

*thwack*

An arrow strikes the large man in the shoulder.

Shiro jumps back.

The source of the arrow is a steely eyed man, his green eyes matching his short shaggy green hair. Green would seem to be the man's theme as his tunic and pants are also green; although his gloves, boots, belt, quiver, and bow are all brown leather.

"Take your woman back to town," says Jin, "we will discuss why you were not at your post later. I will deal with this creature."

Shiro and Chohiro run off, the man who rose from the lake starts in their direction.

*thwack*

An arrow to the leg, and in the blink of an eye Jin has another arrow ready to go.

"Surrender demon," says Jin, "I sensed your arrival in the lake. Your demonic aura betrayed your arrival. Know this, you are no match for me, surrender and you will be escorted to Stratalia and sent back to your own world. Resist and I will destroy you."

The monster raises its blade and heads towards him. Jin's arrow head glows blue.

*Thwack*

The arrow is lodged in the monsters left shoulder next to the earlier one.

*boom!*

The arrow head explodes in a blue flash, severing the monster's arm and taking out a piece of its torso. However it simply tilts its head and continues forward.

Jin leaps into the air, "Air Skimmer." he says as he slides through the air. Just before reaching the monster he jumps from the white stream of air and kicks the creature.

It flies back and lands on its back. Jin leaps over to it, his feet planted on either side of the monster's waist. His arrow, this one glowing even more brightly than the one before it is shot *thwack* into the monster's upper chest.

*kaboom!*

In a blue flash much of the chest has been blasted apart and the head shot off.

"Rest in piece zombie," says Jin.

The monster's right arm starts to lift up. Jin's trained eyes spot it immediately and he leaps into the air, arrow ready. His eyes glow as he says, "Steel Shot." His arrows turns to metal and with a mighty *thwack* impales the moving arm into the dirt like a steel rod.

Jin's highly trained eyes notice the body is slowly repairing its self. Jin fires several more steel shots, one into each ankle, one where the missing limb would be, and one where the now missing head would be. He places his bow over his torso and places his hands before him in an odd formation; something one may expect of a ninja rather than an archer. After a moment of silent concentration the steel shots glow with a fiery blue aura, and the point where they impale the ground a line shoots between them, a strange sigil forms beneath the body, yet does not prohibit its healing. Jin walks over and picks up the strange white mask which survived the explosion.

A cart covered in demon seal papers arrives in the courtyard of Stratalia. Several guards accompany the cart, including Jin. Meeting them here is a woman in white robes of a royal appearance or else that of a high priestess, her long brown hair done up in a bun. She holds a long white spiral staff with a glowing blue gem. Beside her is a large white serpentine divine dragon with a blue mane down its back and a lupine head with blazing blue eyes. On her other side is a tall woman wearing a black dress of royal design and holding a black staff with a red glowing gem, her staff however has four spikes around the gem, like the branches of a tree or the legs of a crab turned on its belly. Her long dark red hair is free to frame her face and cascade down her back.

Jin dismounts and pulls back the cover on the cart revealing a now fully regenerated monster, its clothes still tattered buts its flesh restored; its face however is still hideously disfigured. It is held in place via glowing threads of pink and violet energy, as well as the same sigil Jin had trapped it in before.

Jin bows before the two women, "Lady Holly Lia," he says to the woman in white, "Lady Rhulan," he says to the woman in black, "As I reported here is the demon I captured."

"By the goddess," says Hollia, "to think this thing regenerated and actually invaded a lake not far from here."

Jin gestures for one of his men to bring the white mask. Which is brought over to Jin, who stands to hand the mask himself to Hollia.

"Here is the mask it was wearing."

"Jason Voorhees," says Rhulan.

"You know this demon?" asks Hollia.

"Yes," says Rhulan, "I fought it once, ages ago in its own world…however…as I recall I incinerated it. Although my later research did reveal it to have seemingly unlimited regenerative properties, able to reform from ash in the dirt or even any small fragments left from re-entry into an atmosphere."

"What would this…Jason, be doing here?" asks Hollia.

Rhulan walks over and looks at it through glowing eyes, "Hollia, do you remember a few years ago when we were attacked by a small demon in a green costume outside of Agate Town."

"Yes," says Hollia, "we thought it might be related to the dimension gate project my mother was heading; however we only ever ran into that overgrown insect and you into…how did you describe it, a monster that infected life forms and turned them inside out?"

"Something like that," says Rhulan, "unlike what you and I encountered this one has the same residual aura as the tiny demon. Perhaps it is nothing, or perhaps we have an enemy that for whom time moves a bit differently."

"I see," says Hollia,

She turns to Jin, "thank you Commander Jin we will attend to this matter and this demon personally."

Jin bows and he and his men remount, disconnecting from the cart, and leave.

Hollia looks around and unties her bun allowing her hair to fall free.

"Thank the goddess," says Rhulan, "I thought you'd leave that bun in all day. I much prefer your hair down."

Hollia smiles, "Professional up, private down…Miss Rhulan," she says the last part with a flirty smile. Lin Lin shrinks down from her large form, back to a tiny form small enough to fit in one's lap. She floats over to a patch of grass, rolls up, and takes a nap.

"So then," says Rhulan, "what to do with the movie monster,"

"Oh yeah," says Hollia holding the mask, "I thought this mask looked familiar, and oh…right…Jason…okay…which one was that again?"

"Friday the 13th," says Rhulan, "Count Vampyre was rather adamant about this movie series. Personally I can't stand any past the first ten or so."

"Not sure I saw past the first eight, those movie things are so weird."

"Indeed," says Rhulan, "but say that around Count Vampyre and he might give us a history lesson about this guy, I think in the end there were over twenty films before they stopped or something."

"Shall I consult with the goddess?" asks Hollia, "it is giving off a demonic aura and from what we know it shouldn't be able to dimension hop on its own."

"You do that," says Rhulan, "I will call up Count Vampyre in the meantime and get the specifics on this thing's abilities through out the films. Granted movies can't be trusted to be one hundred percent accurate to a real version, but it should give us something; hell if nothing else that movie collector nut might want to take this thing off our hands."

And so it was, the goddess granted Hollia a vision stating that destroying Jason would only return it to the well of evil which spawned it and sent it to their world. Rhulan's idea worked out; the pasty faced cliché classical vampire attired Count Vampyre was more than happy to take Jason off their hands, even giving the nearly mindless creature a mask from Count Vampyre's own collection, fitting a style of one of the movies that was his personal favorite of the series. Back in Eastern Croix, Count Vampyre had an artificial lake dug, with a massive wall built around the area (with a little bit of forest in it) that reached high into the air and deep into the ground, even forming a dome beneath the lake. Mystical seals placed along the parameter as further containment. So it is that that the infamous Jason Voorhees has become part of the collection of what may be the biggest movie nut in existence.


End file.
